1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical diagnostic systems to provide diagnostic image maps of lumens within the body.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It is desirable to acquire an indication of the inside of lumens of a body of a subject to diagnose different medical dysfunctions.
X-ray methods bombard the subject with ionizing radiation, and may require addition of contrast agents which are uncomfortable to the subject. While X-ray methods can show blockage, they do not differentiate between different types of tissue which may be blocking the lumen.
Magnetic Resonance methods can differentiate between tissue types better than X-ray, but are relatively slow and expensive. Perhaps the most useful method for tissue differentiation is a visual examination. Unfortunately, this typically requires the surgical removal of tissue for diagnosis.
Currently there is a need for a method of examining the inside of lumens of a subject which provides visible coloration information without surgical excision.